


A Side of Souji Only They Know [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, F/M, Headphone Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Tension, Subtext, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation about their personal habits leads Souji to prove to the team that he's just as capable of being dirty as they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Side of Souji Only They Know [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Side of Souji Only They Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193240) by [scatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Persona%204/A%20Side%20of%20Souji%20Only%20They%20Know.mp3) | 22:49 | 21 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/side-of-souji-only-they-know) |  |   
  
### Music

I Will Possess your Heart by Death Cab for Cutie

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
